


Intimate relationship

by Acdbenny



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acdbenny/pseuds/Acdbenny
Summary: 而他的爱没那么圣洁。付出是因为渴求回报，守护是因为想要占有，他是贪心的凡人，想要所爱之人也能爱着他。





	Intimate relationship

崔珉起盯着Aron的背影发呆。

 

现在是下午三点，Aron正在用铁夹把两人份的意面压到放了盐和橄榄油的水里。他回了趟家似乎长胖了些，睡衣穿在他身上不会显得像上个月那样空荡荡的。

 

昨天下午他们分别从LA和泰国回来，以倒时差的名义挤在一张床上熬了次毫无意义的夜。电影很无聊，SNS上也没有什么有趣的东西，但两个人就是不想睡觉，放着电影玩着手机有一搭没一搭地闲聊，到快天亮才肯闭上眼睛。 

 

崔珉起被叫醒时是两点过一刻，Aron的手放在他的肚子上轻轻揉着，问他想不想一起下楼吃菜包肉。

 

“不要。” 他记得说这句话时他翻了个身，刚好把额头靠在哥的肩膀上——可能是因为这个举动太像撒娇，哥才会答应给他做意面吃。

 

煎锅里培根和洋葱的味道飘了出来，Aron正在和扭不开的番茄罐头做着艰苦的斗争，用力的时候能透过睡衣隐约看到背上和手臂的肌肉线条。

 

哥原来有在好好锻炼啊。崔珉起想，他隐约觉得有些不高兴，为什么自己不知道这件事呢？哥明明应该把所有事情都告诉他的，他们住在一起睡在一起，短暂分开时手机也会因为消息提醒而震动个不停。但自己却不知道哥是什么时候开始锻炼的。

 

他不再呆坐在餐桌旁，而是从储物柜中找出围裙，顺便指挥道：“我要多点奶油”。

 

“知道了知道了。”Aron敷衍着，抬起手臂好让崔珉起帮他把围裙围上，顺便打了个花里胡哨的漂亮蝴蝶结。他任由崔珉起环住他的腰，压在他的背上，就像自己平日里抱他时那样。他感觉到有东西顶着他的腰，只觉得好笑：“珉起啊……”

 

昨晚可能是两人太累了，电影里有激烈的亲热场景也没让他们有什么反应，他们就像是最平常的至交好友一样，对视着不怀好意地笑，讨论了这里喊的声音太大，又或者是男主角的演技太假。等电影放完，他们无比纯洁地接吻，不带欲望地，安抚性地，就像宣告着他们结束了分离，又回到彼此身边。Aron也习惯于两人的关系停止在欲望之前，毕竟他认为崔珉起对自己的感情更多的是依赖、亲密，可能还有幼稚的占有，唯独少了那么一点性的吸引。

 

这应该是个问题，但他们是Aron和崔珉起，所以这又变得不是问题了。事实上，崔珉起偶尔表现出来的欲望只会让Aron觉得很可爱。他思考几秒怎么反应才不容易伤到珉起的自尊心——不能让珉起觉得自己没有魅力。

 

Aron决定开个玩笑。

 

“唔啾啾，我们珉起长大了啊。”他尽量让自己表现出这是在玩笑而不是调情。然而珉起并不配合，他没有笑，也没有翻白眼，而是把头埋到他的颈侧轻轻蹭了蹭。

 

崔珉起有些怀念Aron还不会掩饰对他的占有和欲望的时候。他们关系里没有表白也没有承诺，只是开始于一个认真的亲吻，在那之后在他和其他人玩闹时，哥会过来把他们拉开到朋友该有的距离。

 

而只要是两人单独相处，Aron就总是硬着的。

 

相互抚慰是常有的事，他也很喜欢被哥含着，Aron习惯于舔出声音来，给他深喉时会半眯眼睛作出享受的表情。崔珉起知道那是装的，他知道被那个东西顶到喉咙底是什么感觉，但他也爱这么弄，因为Aron被爽到张着嘴往后仰的样子非常非常性感。

 

很长时间里他们都没有想要再往下继续，好像一旦做到底，就有什么事情会不一样。Aron凭着本能一头栽进“爱崔珉起”这件事里，而崔珉起被满腔的爱意泡酥了泡软了，友情浸泡在里面也变了质。

 

他们没有刻意去思考同性间的爱情有多惊世骇俗离经叛道，只是那样的做爱像是充满现实感的仪式。躺在另一个男人身下张开腿，把心和尊严一块用双手捧上赌桌，再也没有后路，却也看不清未来。

 

不过再理智的思考也抵不过时间与酒精，那天晚上他们都喝得半醉，从客厅闹到床上，崔珉起已经忘记他们当时说过什么，在Aron去洗澡前他还伸手摸了摸哥的屁股。他只记得哥回来时浴袍没穿好，松松垮垮搭在身上，露出锁骨和一大片前胸，走路踉踉跄跄的，浴袍随着动作敞得更开。

 

哥到床边站稳，温柔地抚摸着崔珉起裸露在外的肩膀和手臂。

 

“珉起……珉起啊，我准备过了，想试试吗？”

 

半醉的Aron想不起这些那些的担忧，只会一味地爱崔珉起；半醉的崔珉起也想不起要照顾人了，眼前的快乐才最要紧。

 

应该是很疼的，哥全程半软着，偶尔随着他的用力顶入用母语叫出几句脏话。不过崔珉起兴奋极了，他撑在哥身上不断进出，性器顶开紧致肉壁的感觉让他舒服到颤抖，看着哥因为自己的动作痛苦又享受的样子又让他的心软成一团。

 

但Aron第二天就发起低烧。钟炫一直用忧虑的眼神盯着他们两个，而东昊和旼炫似乎被发烧的是哥这件事打击到。他们最终什么都没说，却默默地在吃饭时把靠在一起的两个位置留给珉起和哥，或者是在晚上顺手把Noah和花顺的窝挪到客厅。

 

崔珉起很爱他的成员们。

 

从那以后哥好像没那么有兴致了，就算崔珉起被内疚折磨了一星期后乖乖学着Aron把自己洗干净准备好，哥也只是叹叹气，把他压在床上，用手开发着他的身体内部，套弄他的阴茎，在他忍不住呻吟出声时缠绵地亲吻。即使是这样也够爽了，崔珉起被手指带上高潮时迷迷糊糊地想，他还挺有在下面的天赋的，哥为什么不进来呢？

 

无论怎么回想都觉得委屈，明明因为怕再伤到哥，连偶尔的幻想里都是哥强硬地把自己压在身下的场景，可是现实里Aron从来没那么做过。有时珉起会觉得他在自作多情，也许哥和他“试试”之后觉得做回兄弟家人或者朋友会更好，却怕自己伤心才没有表现出来。他很想要一场真正的性爱。从温柔的轻吻到激烈的性事，他都想要。他想证明不是只有哥才会为两人的关系付出，想证明不是哥单方面地，或者是他在单方面地在渴求着爱与亲密。

 

他也爱着他。

Aron本来还能无视崔珉起的动作继续煮酱汁，奈何他越抱越紧，让Aron觉得再不出声他就得被勒死。打打闹闹吃上了饭，强烈要求吃意面的珉起却一直在戳手机，Aron瞟了一眼，没有说什么。

 

碗也是Aron洗的，崔珉起吃得心不在焉，一盘面草草吃了几口就说要去洗澡。他想说你是要和谁出去玩吗，却被咣地摔上的浴室门堵住了嘴。Aron把剩下的面也一起吃完，把盘子堆在洗碗池里，自己窝在客厅的沙发上。原本打算晚上和珉起看电影，票都买好了，但现在看来是用不上了，还是问问寄养的朋友能不能今晚就去把Noah和花顺儿接回来。

 

浴室的水声停了一小会又继续，Aron抬头看看挂钟，现在是三点四十五，他突然挂掉了还没接通的电话——

 

珉起从来不会在下午洗澡，即使是要出门也会拖到快迟到了才赶忙冲一冲；珉起也从来不会在他做饭时拒绝洗碗，更不会在饥肠辘辘时还浪费他做的食物。点开社交软件，成员群聊里珉起扯了一堆有的没的，迂回着确认旼炫是后天下午才飞回韩国，钟炫和东昊在作曲室呆到晚上。

 

Aron舔了舔嘴唇，隐约期待着些什么。浴室的门打开了，他低头装作玩手机，听到崔珉起慌慌忙忙地小跑回房间，又慌慌忙忙小跑着出来，在他面前站定。他抬起头，看到崔珉起因为刚才的一路小跑呼吸有些不稳，光着身子，外面套了件自己的衬衫，连纽扣都没扣上，阴茎已经很硬了，湿漉漉地竖在那里对着Aron的脸，只要稍微坐直一点就能碰到。

 

他面无表情地俯视Aron，手搭着Aron的肩膀爬上沙发岔开腿跪到哥身上，低头吻了下来。Aron笑着接受了这个吻，手放在他的背上轻抚，沿着脊背摸到了臀缝，那里又湿又软，他摸摸珉起的后脑勺，嘴唇暂时离开对方的。

 

他问：“你刚才着急去浴室就是要准备这个吗？”崔珉起没有闲聊的耐心，手已经摁住了他的裆部，抚摸几下后扯开他的内裤，又起身跪到地板上，低下头把他的性器含进去，埋着脑袋舔出了啧啧的水声，被拉起来时还故意舔着唇咽下嘴巴里混着腥味的液体，看得Aron下腹一阵发紧。他猛地把崔珉起压在沙发上，又哄骗他把腿张开。他摸到那个地方，果然是黏腻腻的，只是还紧闭着，手指摸上去就会紧张地收缩一下，随着珉起的深呼吸慢慢放松。

 

开始时还算顺利，珉起应该是好好给自己扩张过了。Aron小心观察着他的表情，用手在里面探索。崔珉起别开眼不肯和他对视，他觉得哥真是拖拉，都快把他从里到外的每个地方都仔仔细细摸了个遍，他有些不耐烦，却被突然窜上来的快感逼出了细而软的闷哼。

 

哥笑得很奇怪，一边说珉起啊舒服吗一边用力按压扣挖刚才的那个地方。他深深地吸气，然后半张嘴屏住呼吸，似乎这样就能抵抗让他头皮发麻的快感，在Aron动作稍缓时才发出一声叹息，声音甜腻到他用手背遮住自己的脸，想起他应该坦诚地面对爱情和性欲，于是又放下手，小声地说很舒服。看见哥吞了吞口水，他抚摸着哥的喉结，往下是锁骨，前胸，小腹，最后握住哥的阴茎轻轻套弄。

 

崔珉起几乎想要求他快进来了，他觉得自己已经被开发得彻底，只被手弄就舒服到蜷缩着脚趾，仅剩的羞耻心阻止他说出什么让哥操自己的污言秽语。他看着哥，希望他能明白自己的意思，快点满足他。然而Aron突然停下了动作，他几乎是要瞪着哥了。

 

“珉起啊，润滑剂被你放在房间里吗？”他点点头，被Aron半抱着坐起来。

 

“走吧，去房间。”他不乐意，有些生气地说直接做吧快点吧快点吧。

 

哥叹了口气。

 

“可是珉起啊，会真的很疼，你受不了的。”他看出Aron是故意的，但崔珉起还是瞬间被内疚和委屈击倒，他想着怪不得最近哥不怎么喜欢和他做那些事情，想着是不是应该和哥说对不起。

 

想着他那时候喝醉了呀，想着明明是哥主动要做的，想着自己做错了事，可哥为什么不让他赎罪，却要把给自己的爱和渴望悄悄收了许多回去。他在乱糟糟的思绪里被带到床上趴好，下半身用被子垫高。他听到润滑剂的瓶盖打开，冰凉的液体倒在他的臀缝里，接下来又是漫长的仿佛戏弄一般的扩张，哥的手一直弄着他的敏感点，他终于受不了，把脸埋到枕头里偷偷啜泣。

 

Aron一下子慌了，他把崔珉起拉到怀里悄声耳语，拍拍他的背，亲吻他的头发，把他的脸转过来轻啄被咬红了的嘴唇。珉起闷闷地说哥对不起，Aron承认自己有报复和玩笑的小心思在——上次即使主动准备过，也还是被弄得很疼很尴尬。不过现在他觉得自己那点可笑的男性尊严比起珉起的眼泪来说算不了什么了。珉起的呼吸平稳了些，头靠在他的肩膀上不说话，过了一会儿突然把他摁倒，带着泪眼跨坐在他身上，手指伸到后面随意搅了搅，扶着他的东西就想坐下去，被阻止后也不和Aron对视，盯着枕头发呆。

 

他伸手捂住了珉起的眼睛，直起身和他接吻。珉起在伤心，他想着。一边轻声解释不熟练的话骑乘容易受伤，一边抓着珉起的肩膀，让他面对自己躺着，双腿打开。珉起乖乖地让他摆弄，在性器抵着入口时慌张地闭上眼。

 

被插入时珉起整个人都在颤抖，张大嘴巴发不出声音。身上每一处的肌肤都是烫的，整个人的感官只剩下被侵入的地方在工作，顶端把自己撑开的感觉无比清晰。很疼，但他喜欢这种疼，甚至觉得疼痛让他更兴奋。哥进到了底，摸着他的脸问怎么样会不会难受，他点点头又摇摇头，然后用脸蹭着Aron的手，小腿搭上了对方的腰侧。

 

Aron没有动得太厉害，只是小幅度地抽插，珉起蜷着脚趾发出细小的呻吟，快感渐渐堆积，他开始握着自己的阴茎抚慰，手却被哥拉起来压在胸前，他扭了下身体想抗议，又被突然加大的力道顶得说不出话。在他身上的Aron和平时太不一样了，专注而认真地干着自己，偶尔低下头来亲他，或者吸吮舔弄着他胸前的那两点，光是眼神就能让崔珉起的腿再软上几分。

 

不能碰前面，崔珉起觉得不太够，便开始乱指挥，喘息着一下说左边一点，一下说不是那里。Aron停下来，让他转过身跪趴在床上，崔珉起的大脑还没被快感锈蚀得太厉害，用这个姿势等着被侵入依然能使他感觉到羞耻，他发现自己更硬了，跪在那里脸发烫，被突然插进来的东西顶到整个身子软下去。

 

这个姿势很容易碰到珉起的兴奋点，Aron找对角度插进去还没怎么动，崔珉起就爽到放下羞耻心大声呻吟，那里一缩一缩地夹着他。Aron有些后悔这段日子里他都在犹豫什么，他总觉得把崔珉起上了是在玷污珉起，他舍不得，没想到会让他爱的人患得患失。

 

现在的后背位让他觉得安全，就像他以往所扮演的全心全意倾力付出的向莲葵角色。然而他的爱没那么圣洁。付出是因为渴求回报，守护是因为想要占有，他是贪心的凡人，想要所爱之人也能爱着他。

 

他并不想要一直毫无回应地加码付出，但他赌赢了，崔珉起会主动找他，会主动抱上来，会想要他的亲吻，会和他亲热，会在他身下呻吟。

 

Aron有些难以自制，他用力揪着珉起的头发猛地抽插，手下狠劲抽打崔珉起的屁股，那里泛起一片红，又很快消退。打完他担心爱人生气，不过崔珉起已经兴奋到声音都变了调，尖着嗓子不管不顾地喊着哥，Aron，慢一点，舒服，我爱你。他把珉起翻过来狠狠进出着，看着他脸色潮红眼神迷离，伸手轻掐他的脖子，崔珉起只是轻轻搭住他的手腕，并没有反抗。Aron还没怎么碰他的性器，珉起就颤抖着高潮了。他放缓了速度，温柔地带珉起度过高潮后才继续，最后拔出来射到他身上。

 

他们相拥着躺在床上，腻腻歪歪地抚摸和亲吻。崔珉起看了看表，离钟炫他们说好回来的7点还差一个小时，他放心地瘫倒在哥的怀里，任由Aron用湿纸巾帮他简单地清理，在湿巾划过他的前面和穴口时整个人都要缩起来。

 

“痛吗？”

 

他想了想，说：“痛，但是很舒服。”

 

Aron的表情变得有些古怪：“珉起啊，我发现你可能……”有那么一点喜欢受虐，但Aron选择闭嘴不说下去，不然待会受虐的可能是他。崔珉起没有追问，他有些累，身体和心都刚被满足过，哥的怀抱很温暖，稍晚一点他的成员们就会吵吵闹闹地回来，他想抓紧时间睡觉。

 

待会还要和家人与爱人一起吃饭呢。


End file.
